You were wrong
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Set after t episode where Tony get's hit in the head with a lamp. I changed the woman's name out of i hate Singer on Jag. This is Slash


**YOU WERE WRONG**

Gibbs couldn't believe what he had seen. That woman had hit Tony over the head with the lamp. And Tony laid on the bunks unconscious. "Kate cuff her." Gibbs said holding Singer at gun point until Kate got the cuffs on her. Gibbs went over to the bunks and moved his hands over Tony's shoulders.

"Dinozzo wake up." Gibbs said.

Tony moaned and stirred a little. "What happened?" He asked trying to sit up wincing at the dizziness .

"Whoa. Stay laying down. Singer hit you in the back of the head with a lamp." Gibbs said.

"McGee you and Kate take Singer in. I'm gonna take Dinozzo to Bethesda." Gibbs said standing up.

"Boss I don't need to go to the hospital." Tony said.

Gibbs shot him a glare. "You're going Dinozzo end of discussion." Gibbs said fishing his keys out. "Kate pull the car around." Gibbs said throwing her the keys. Kate nodded and left the warehouse.

Gibbs looked back to see Tony curled back up on the bunks trying to get away from the light. "Dinozzo stay awake." Gibbs ordered.

Tony groaned. "I am awake. Light is to bright." Tony whined.

Gibbs smirked. "Come on Dinozzo. Let's get you to the hospital." Gibbs said taking Tony by the forearm and lifting him to his feet. When Tony about fell over Gibbs caught him. One of the other officers came over and took Tony's other side and helped Gibbs get him in the car.

"Boss can I sleep now?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "NO. Tony stay awake." Gibbs said rubbing his hand on Tony's arm.

Tony groaned. "Feels good." Tony said. Gibbs pulled his hand back immediately.

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

In an exam room Tony was on the table and Gibbs was standing beside the table holding him up. "Damn Dinozzo you work out much?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

Tony shook his head. "I have a weight bench in my spare room." Tony said. Gibbs smirked only Tony. Tony groaned and went to go over the other side.

"Whoa there Dinozzo. Lean on me if you feel like you're gonna fall over." Gibbs said. Tony obliged and leaned on him. Gibbs couldn't help but fall in love with the feel. Tony was everything every woman wanted. But Gibbs had fallen in love with him. But kept those feelings at bay.

"Gibbs I think I'm gonna be sick." Tony said against his chest. Gibbs grabbed a basin and Tony through up his lunch.

At that moment a doctor came in. "Hi Mr. Dinozzo. Can one of you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Agent Dinozzo was following a suspect and the suspect clocked him with a lamp on the back of the head." Gibbs said.

The doctor nodded and took out a pen light. "Agent Dinozzo can you open your eyes?" He asked. Tony opened them a little. When he shown the light in his eyes Tony winced.

"Have you been nauseated since the impact?" He asked. Tony nodded.

Gibbs picked up the basin. "He just threw up once." Gibbs said setting the basin back on the tray.

The doctor nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna order an MRI and see if there is any brain damage." The doctor said. Gibbs snorted but Tony just stayed glued to his chest.

"I'll have the MRI set up in a few minutes. Agent Dinozzo if you want you can lie back until then." The doctor said. Tony gratefully laid back on the bed and curled up.

"Tony I'm sorry." Gibbs said.

Tony rolled onto his back and winced at the light. "Kill the light would you?" Tony asked pitifully covering his eyes.

Gibbs shut the light off. "Better?" Gibbs asked walking back over to the bed.

"Much. Now tell me what the hell you have to be sorry for?" Tony said looking at Gibbs dead in the eye.

Gibbs just looked at him. 'Cause if me and Kate would have listened to your theory none of this would have happened." Gibbs said.

Tony rolled his eyes wincing when he did so. "Gibbs if you and Kate listened to all my theories half the time we would be tracking down the wrong people." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah but this time you were right." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Mark the calendar. Gibbs said I was right about something." Tony said. Gibbs had to quell the urge to slap him on the head cause of the head trauma.

At that moment a nurse came in with a wheel chair. 'Alright Agent Dinozzo MRI time." She said. Tony nodded and tried to sit up but couldn't get his strength to work. Gibbs took his hand and pulled him up.

"Whoa." Tony said trying to shake the dizzy spell.

'What is it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony just sat still until the room stopped spinning. "Just a dizzy spell." Tony said.

The nurse looked at Gibbs. "Help me get him into the wheel chair?" She said. Gibbs nodded and took Tony's forearm and helped the nurse get him into the chair. Tony collapsed there and breathed a shallow breath.

"Alright let's get the MRI done with. Agent Gibbs if you want to stay here I'll bring him back in a few minutes." She said pushing Tony out of the room.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Gibbs had just about started pacing when an orderly came in with Tony in tow. "Alright Agent Dinozzo doctor will be back in a few minutes to tell what he found." The male orderly said.

Tony just nodded. "K. Thanks,." Tony said opting to stay in the wheelchair.

Gibbs waited until the orderly was out of the room. "Tony why did you think that me and Kate think your theory was wrong?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "Cause it was far fetched." Tony said.

Gibbs just stayed looking out the window. "Not as far fetched as you thought" Gibbs said.

Tony just stared at him. "Why are you so worked up over this Boss? I mean I know that Morrow will give you hell for me getting hurt but it wasn't your fault." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him. "You're one of mine. I'm beating myself up cause I should have sent McGee or Kate with you to question her." Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. "No you did what you had to do. Gibbs you had Kate and McGee doing their specialties. I was ok to go by myself. That's what I can do." Tony said.

Gibbs shook his head. "No you can do a lot of stuff that Kate and McGee wouldn't think of doing." Gibbs said.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah like what kiss a murder suspect cause I think the person was a she when it really was a he." Tony asked.

Gibbs smirked. "Well at least we got them. And it was your clues that got them. Tony your irreplaceable." Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. "No Kate McGee Ducky and Abby are irreplaceable. You can always find another detective who wants to be under your command." Tony said.

Gibbs walked right over to Tony and squatted in front of him. "But I can't find anyone who has stolen my heart like you have." Gibbs said.

Tony sat shocked for a minute. "I what?" Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled. "You stole my heart Dinozzo. And if I need to say that in layman's terms it means. I'm in love with you." Gibbs said.

Tony sat shocked for a few more minutes. "I don't know what to say." Tony said. Gibbs just stood up abruptly and walked back over to the window. He should have known Tony wasn't gay. God how could he be so stupid.

"Except what took you so long." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at him shocked. "You mean?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Hell Gibbs why do you think I hang around the office until after you leave. I hate when you take Kate or McGee with you cause I know that's just more time away from you." Tony said placing a shaky hand on Gibbs cheek.

Gibbs smiled. "I think that we need to save this discussion til after the doctor comes." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. 'Ok. Where is he any ways?" Tony asked.

At that moment the door opened and the doctor and Kate stepped in. "This Agent says she works with you guys so I told her to follow me." The doctor said. Gibbs nodded it was ok.

"Ok the MRI shows no brain damage or swelling. So it's probably just a mild concussion. I'll prescribe you some pain killers for headaches if you get any. If you start feeling nauseated or light headed I want you to come right back here." The doctor said handing Tony the prescription.

Tony nodded. "Thanks Doc." He said getting up. "Alright let's get out of this place." He said moving to the door. Kate and Gibbs on each side of him.

"What the hell happened in there Tony?" Kate asked once they were outside.

Tony shrugged. "She asked me to go in and have a drink with her so we could talk. I asked her about the body we found and she got defensive. That's when you guys showed up and she got nervous. I went to the window beside her bunk and seen the car. And that's when she hit me in the head with I guess the Lamp." Tony said.

Kate shook her head. "She sure was flighty." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "Yeah I thought so too." Tony said. Kate was about to elbow him in the stomach when Gibbs shot her a glare.

"Agent Todd did they put her in a cell?" Gibbs asked opening the front door so Tony could duck into the car.

Kate nodded climbing into the back seat. "Holding cell. Want me to have them put her in an interrogation room?" Kate asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No it can wait til morning. Let her worry about stuff for the night." Gibbs said turning over the engine. He noticed that Kate didn't like that idea but didn't voice her opinion. Tony was leaning his head against the window and had his eyes closed. Gibbs smiled to himself. It took gut for Tony to do what he did. Not only did he follow a hunch. He did it behind Gibbs back. Which Gibbs didn't take to kindly to. Especially when it got one of his Agents hurt. Not just an Agent his soon to be lover. Gibbs smiled and reached his hand over and squeezed Tony's thigh. Yeah love would work nicely.

END


End file.
